


I'm Wide Awake

by FullmetalFlameElric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending: Swan Song, Betrayal, Brotherhood, Consensual Possession, Dark Sam Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Families of Choice, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rape/Non-con References, Sabriel - Freeform, Sexual Violence, Siblings, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/FullmetalFlameElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted it to be a nightmare. Something I could wake up from and just walk away. I wanted things back the way they were before. Before the apocalypse. Before the end of the world. Before Lucifer got out of his damned cage... I just wanted my brother back. And that want cost me everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prologue, hence the short length. I usually aim to make my chapters at least 2000 words or more each. I don't know when this will be updated or exactly where it's going, but I have a good idea. I started writing it randomly in the middle of the night since I was awake and couldn't sleep. Anyway, listen to Katy Perry's "Wide Awake" for the fic. And feel free to drop any ideas of what you'd like to see. I'm open to suggestion at this point.

## I'm Wide Awake

### Prologue

You ever have that feeling that you're stuck in an awful dream and you just can't wake up no matter what you do? Like your entire life has been nothing but an insane concoction of your overactive imagination and it all turned to Hell in the end? And the sad part is, you haven't even made it passed the metaphorical second chapter of a thirty five chapter story? Where things just escalated too fast for you to do anything to stop it and all you could do was stand back and watch it happen? Like you'd give anything to go back in time and fix it before it ever got started? As if all you needed to do was pinch yourself and you'd wake up, safe in bed, and this would be nothing more than a nightmare you could forget about in the morning?

Reality is a lot more cruel.

Blood seeped into the fabric of my shirt, staining the light blue a rusted brown as more continued to splatter onto the ground just inches below. The soft patter of droplets falling into growing pools echoed loudly in my head as I tried to catch up with what had just happened.

The weight in my arms was tethering me to reality as I looked over the prone figure. Black hair messily plastered to pale skin, the sharp jawline covered in stubble, and blue eyes wide in pain filled panic as his mouth gaped open with each gasp for air.

“C-Cas.... Cas?.....” My voice came out rough, scratching my throat on the way out and causing me to cringe. “Cas!”

A soft, cruel laugh sounded and it caused a feeling of disgust to curl its way up my spine. Slowly, I tore my gaze from the shaking angel and met familiar green eyes. I clutched Castiel closer to me, my grip tightening on his soaked through trench coat. “Sammy...” My voice cracked. “Why..?”

“Why not?”


End file.
